FIG. 26 illustrates a conventional passenger-side airbag module 10. Airbag module 10 includes a housing 12 that includes an airbag 14. Housing 12 is generally rectangular-shaped, and includes sidewalls 16 and 18. To inflate airbag 14, airbag module 10 also includes an inflator (not shown) that rapidly releases gas to inflate airbag 14.
To enclose housing 12 after airbag 14 has been folded therein, airbag module 10 includes a chute 22 that attaches to housing 12 via hook-shaped tabs 24 that engage with apertures 26 formed in chute 22. Chute 22 includes a seam 28 formed in an upper surface 30 thereof. During deployment of airbag 14, seam 28 will open and allow airbag 14 to escape housing 12 and chute 22. Upper surface 30 of chute 22 is engaged with an underside of the passenger-side instrument panel 31, with a foam material (not shown) therebetween. To assist in ensuring that airbag 14 properly deploys, the instrument panel may also include a seam (not shown) that is aligned with seam 28 of chute 22. Accordingly, when airbag 14 is inflated and seam 28 of chute 22 opens, the seam (not shown) of the instrument panel will also open to allow airbag 14 to fully inflate.
During release of the rapidly expanding gas from inflator 20, forces will be experienced by airbag module 10 in all directions. That is, the force of the rapidly expanding gas is not only directed toward seam 28 of chute 22 to open seam 28, but rather the force will be directed at sidewalls 16 and 18 of housing 12 as well. To ensure that housing 12 maintains structural integrity while experiencing these forces, housing 12 is formed of rigid materials such as heavy gauge steel. The use of such rigid materials for housing 12 can increase the mass of airbag module 10, as well as increase the mass of the vehicle. Further, because the force of the rapidly expanding gas is released in all directions, only a portion of the force of the rapidly expanding gas is used to open seam 28 of chute 22 and to open the seam (not shown) of the instrument panel (not shown). As only a portion of the force is used to open seam 28, seam 28 may not fully open, which is undesirable.
Moreover, to increase fuel economy of motor vehicles, there is a continual push to develop vehicles having lower mass. As such, considerable efforts are being made to use and develop devices and materials for motor vehicles that can assist in the reduction of mass of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce an airbag module that is lower in mass, but more effective in ensuring that the airbag properly deploys.